Strands of Life
by SM together
Summary: When Sango get injered away from the others by Naraku a man with healing powers takes her in. Now when Miroku and the man meet will his house become a war zone? SangoMiroku
1. Default Chapter

Strands of Life  
Prologue  
  
Sango walked through the woods in total peace. Well... Almost...  
  
"I can't believe that stupid monk..." She mumbled, "this is the 3rd time this week that he groped me,"  
  
Sango heard a loud thud and turned around quickly.  
  
Nothing was there.  
  
Struck with an odd sense of paranoia she began to take in her surroundings.  
  
She discovered with surprise. Well... I'll let you find out.  
  
"I'M LOST!!!"  
  
Ok...  
  
Sango heard a ruffling in the bush again. She turned around and with a powerful voice said, "Stop hiding, I know that it's you," She paused for a second. "Naraku,"  
  
"Ah, Sango, so powerful, yet so weapon-less, and alone,"  
  
"What do you want Naraku?"  
  
"What I always want, your death,"  
  
With that Naraku swooped down onto Sango. Sango fought bravely but without a weapon was easily over-powered.  
  
"Die Sango,"  
  
Naraku took his sword and stabbed Sango right in her chest. She fell unconscious instantly.  
  
"I sense there is still life in you, but why dirty my hands when you will just die anyway,"  
  
With a snicker Naraku left.  
  
--5 minutes later-  
  
A man walked into the clearing and looking around spotted Sango. He had heard a lot of noise coming from this part of the woods and had come to investigate.  
  
Rain began to fall down. The man picked Sango up gently and headed for his home.  
  
I know it's short but remember, this is just a prologue. The first chapter will be up sometime later on in the week so... Bye!!! And if you have a Neopets account and a question, reviews, or idea, you can neomail me. My account name is Anime_angel555.  
  
--Ja Ne-- 


	2. Chapter 1 Sango and the Youkai

Strands of Life  
Chapter 1  
  
Sango woke up to a sweet smell. She looked around to find that all her wounds had been bandaged. Then she tried to get up. Bad move. Sango groaned as the pain attacked her body. "Don't try to move yet, you still need rest," A clear voice rang out.  
  
The man helped her down back into her bed and pulled the sheets up. Sango turned her head towards the man. Blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, white wings... wait... white WINGS!!! Where was she?!?!?!?!  
  
In a trembling voice she said, "Am I dead?"  
  
The soothing voice just replied, "No, you are in my home. I found you injured in the woods and brought you here,"  
  
"Then if you aren't an angel..." Sango paused for just a moment, "You are a youkai!!!"  
  
"Yes, I am,"  
  
Sango mentally kicked herself. Why didn't she see it before?  
  
The youkai practically read her mind (or just her expression) and said, "Your senses were screwed up by your fever, that is probably why you could not sense that I was a youkai,"  
  
Sango nodded and looked over him once again. 'He can't be that bad if he saved me. By the looks of him I'd say he's a swan youkai. Those types have always promoted peace in the world.'  
  
"My name is Keary, I am a swan youkai. I found you injured in the woods and brought you here. Do not worry. You will be safe here. Now get some sleep." The young youkai named Keary said soothingly.  
  
With a new knowing of comfort Sango closed her eyes and let sleep take her away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HER!?!?!?" A very pissed Kagome asked. Well... more like screamed.  
  
"Kagome, let m-,"  
  
"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Miroku winced. Seventeen sits was a lot.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I'm sure that Sango is around here some where, she couldn't have gotten too far,"  
  
"Oh yeah, then how come Shippo, Inu-Yasha, and not even Kirara can smell her???"  
  
Miroku looked down. Kagome was right. This was very serious.  
  
Kirara sniffed the air once again. She let out a roar as she transformed into her larger form.  
  
"Kirara, do you smell her?" Miroku asked.  
  
"ROAR!!!" Kirara grabbed Miroku's collar and ran deep into the woods.  
  
Kagome and Shippo jumped on Inu-Yasha and followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Later ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kirara dropped Miroku to the ground.  
  
"Owww... Kirara did you have to drop me that hard?"  
  
"Mew," Kirara said as she transformed back, sitting comfortably on Miroku's back.  
  
Miroku looked ahead and saw blood. Most of it had washed away with the rain but you could tell it had been there.  
  
'Sango' Miroku quickly thought.  
  
Miroku raised his head and surveyed his surroundings, looking for some sigh of where Sango had gone.  
  
During his little search Inu-Yasha and Kagome, accompanied by Shippo, skidded next to him.  
  
In a very disappointed voice Miroku said, "Sango was here, bleeding too, she isn't here anymore."  
  
Kagome looked down sadly.  
  
Finding nothing Miroku picked up Kirara and walked into the woods followed by the gang. Maybe he would get lucky and walk upon her dwelling.  
  
He did.  
  
After a thunder storm, 2 flaming asteroids, a landslide, 3 earthquakes and 1 pissed Kirara.  
  
Just joking.  
  
After a few hours of walking Inu-Yasha and company came upon a sweet smelling mansion, he whiffed the scent gently.  
  
There was so much incense surrounding the place that it was impossible to make out a scent besides the scent of the incense.  
  
'Great!!!' Miroku thought to himself. 'Sango might be here.'  
  
'Dang it, it smells here.' Inu-Yasha thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keary, the young swan youkai, sensed someone on the property.  
  
He brought his hand up to his chin and made an expression of thought.  
  
He had a wounded visitor already. He had to protect her.  
  
Making his way to his front yard he heard a soft voice.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
He turned around. The young girl had woken up.  
  
"Just to deal with some visitors," He said quietly. Don't worry; I'll be back soon,"  
  
And with that he turned around and walked out the door, leaving a very drowsy Sango behind.  
  
---  
  
Sorry it took me so long to finish. I've been busy. I didn't plan for him to be a youkai, it just kinda rolled out. I dedicate this to my good friend Chase Williams. Have a safe trip home. BYE!!!  
  
unlike any other: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME...  
  
sango-to-miroku: Well, I updated. Can't really say soon though. Hehehe... -_-'  
  
LuckyCloud9: Thank you so much!!!  
  
Ja ne. R&R. BYE!!! 


End file.
